


One night with you is all I needed

by StarrBomb



Series: Two days without you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is pure and deserves so much more than I can give, Lance sorta being a mama bird, Shiro finally getting a break, Shiro getting some TLC, This is pure fluff, but i try, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrBomb/pseuds/StarrBomb
Summary: This is a continuation of 'two days without you'Even when Lance asks for some alone time, he can never turn down someone in need...especially when it's Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you guys like it, it's  
> Un-beta'd so I hope you like it.

It was weeks before Lance could actually get some alone time. Not that he mind, he loved having everyone around, having people to talk to and to know that everyone really cared about him. It really helped boost his confidence about his place in the group, made him feel like he really belonged with them. That they were family….of course he already saw the team as family, but to know that everyone else saw him in the same way, it felt really….liberating. 

But after a two weeks of this, Lance really needed his alone time. He hasn't even been able to sleep alone this entire time. They all have been doing sleep overs in Lance’s room with usually ends with him in another cuddle puddle, which is always nice but when you fall asleep like that you wake up with pins and needles EVERYWHERE. Lance finally had to put his foot down and send everyone to sleep in their own rooms. After seeing everyone slink off to their own rooms, some pouting more than others (don't think I didn't see that Pidge.), he goes into his own room, and starts giving himself a much needed spa treatment, or as close as he can get with what he can from what he has found around the castle.

After a nice, long shower,with some deep conditioning Lance has been meaning to do since he got back, Lance was ready to treat his skin with a deep cleanse mask. That was, he was about to, until a quiet knock at his door came through loud and clear.Lance couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh, dragging his body over his door. He accidentally, not that he really cared, smacked the panel.his door whooshes open to Shiro shuffling in front of the doorway, in a tank and his black pajama pants; and from his tousled hair and the dark circles under his eyes, looks like he had woken up to one of his nightmares. And a pretty bad one at that by the state Shiro was in, couldn't stay in one place, looking around as if someone was gonna at him at any second, and rubbing at the place on this arm where flesh met metal. To be honest, he looked like a total mess.

“I know that you wanted some space and everything, and if you say no, I'll turn right around and won't bother you. But….” Shiro sort of mumbled out, obviously trying to give Lance the choice of letting him stay the night or not. But it really wasn't much of a choice, seeing Shiro obviously really shaken up about whatever nightmare he had. 

Lance stood aside, gesturing for Shiro to come in,  
“Come on in.” He said, a hint of a smile playing on his face. “ I think we could both use some TLC, don't you think?”  
Shiro walks inside and sits down on the bed, fidgeting with his prosthetic, looking around as if he's not sure what to do with himself. 

(Man, it must have been a pretty bad dream for Shiro to be this nervous.)

Lance remixes his treatment abit, making sure that it was still thoroughly mixed. He takes the bowl over to Shiro, sitting next to him on the bed. Lance has only seen Shiro this wound up only a few times, and that was months ago, but Lance still remembers how to act around Shiro when he gets like this. Lance gently places his hand over Shiro's human hand, it goes rigidly still, “Shiro, you can relax. It's ok, you're safe here, remember?” Lance asks, keeping his voice low and soothing. Shiro's looks over in Lance’s direction, but it seems more like he's looking through him at something else.  
“Shiro, I'm gonna touch your face, ok. If you want me to stop just...touch my knee, can you do that for me?” Lance sets the bowl down to his other side on the bed. He turns his body so that he's facing Shiro, and slowly he puts one hand on Shiro's head, lightly running his fingers through his hair. This entire time Shiro has been dead quiet, the only real noise coming from him was his harsh breathing. But once Lance started running his fingers through his hair, Shiro breathes in as much air as he can, and slowly lets it all out in a shaky exhale, but it seemed to have helped some as Shiro’s hand had relax as well as his shoulders, if only a little bit. But he already looked better than he did outside his door.  
“Shiro?”  
“Hmm?”  
(Good, that's good. I'm getting some responses.)  
“I'm gonna take my hand away now,ok?”  
“Mm’mmm.”  
Shiro leans his head more into Lance’s hand,obviously not wanting it to go away.  
“Don't worry, I'm not gonna go away, I just want to put this face mask on. Do you want to put one on too?” Lance asks, holding the bowl out, letting Shiro look at what's in the bowl, though it looked more like a goop than anything else. Shiro's lightly nods his head, letting Lance take his hand from his hair, butt not without some sort of disgruntled huff. 

Lance puts on the face mask first, slowly and insight of Shiro, showing that the goop was ok and harmless. Lance knows that anything different from Shiro’s normal routine can often times startle or scare him when he's in a panic attack, especially if it's from a night terror, so Lance goes slow, talking Shiro through it like he has done dozens of times before. Slowly and surely, Lance wet Shiro’s face with a soft towel, and gets the face mask on Shiro. Unfortunately, Shiro didn't want him to put any on the scar on his nose, giving Lance a few taps on the knee whenever he got too close.  
Once Lance had finished putting on the face masks and had started a timer on his phone, he slowly moved Shiro to where his back was facing Lance. Shiro let Himself be moved around, giving little grunts and groans whenever Lance pushed a little too hard. 

“I'm going to touch your back, ok? If you want me to stop, just tell me ok?”  
“mhm.”  
“Ok, I'm just gonna rub your shoulders,ok?”  
“hmm”  
“I need you to talk to me, ok? Can you do that?”  
Shiro is quiet for a while, but it seems he started fidgeting with his arm again. That was all the answer Lance needed.  
“Ok, it's ok. You don't need to talk right now. I get it, just let me know if oh want me to stop. Ok?”  
Shiro gives a slight nod of his head, and Lance takes that as an ‘ok’ to start.

At first, all Lance did was rub lightly over Shiro’s shoulders and back. Warming up the tense muscles under his fingers, slowly rubbing a little bit harder, trying to help the muscles start to relax. It was slow going, but the more Lance warmed up his shoulders and back, the more even Shiro's breathing got. Once Lance deemed him ready, lance started to work out the knots that he felt while rubbing, starting with the top of his shoulders, putting pressure and working out every knot he could find. Shiro would take in a sharp breath every time Lance would start on a new knot, but would slowly relax more Lance kept it up. Soon, Lance was helping Shiro lie down, and once again Lance started to massage every tense muscle, every knot, every locked up part of Shiro's back, til Shiro was practically melting into the bed. 

Lance can't help but remember the first time Shiro had come to him for help with his Night terrors. Shiro had obviously been dealing with the panic attacks and night terrors for awhile, and it was taking its toll on Shiro, to where it was starting to affect his decisions and role as the leader, Lance had offered many times to help Shiro, but Shiro always declined. But after a too close call during a battle, Lance dragged Shiro to his room and wasn't going to let Shiro try and talk his way out of it. The poor guy was so locked up, that it was almost painful for him when Lance was giving him a back massage, but once he got Shiro’s muscles to finally relax, Shiro was out like a light. He had slept through lunch and dinner that day, and Lance didn't leave his side; not when Shiro woke up screaming from a night terror, not when Shiro finally came back to his senses and was so embarrassed and said he just wanted to be alone. Lance stayed. He helped Shiro come out of his panic attack, helped him understand that he has nothing to be embarrassed about. And Lance drilled it into Shiro hat if he ever.EVER. Needed help with his panic attacks, if he ever had a panic attack, or woke up from a night terror, that His door was always open. That he would be there for him. 

After that, Shiro's visits to Lance’s room had become commonplace. Any panic attack, Shiro would seek out Lance so he could let loose. While Lance didn't know what Shiro thought every time he came to him, Lance knew that he was very proud of Shiro. Lance has seen how PTSD can destroy someone's trust in themselves, especially in very emotionally exposing moments. The fact that Shiro was relying on someone to be there for him in such moments, Lance couldn't be more proud of him. 

Over time, the night terrors got less hard for Shiro to handle, although that didn't stop Shiro from sleeping with Lance almost every night. Lance knows that it helps Shiro to have something living and breathing next to him when he falls asleep, he may not know why, but he knows that it helps Shiro have a full night sleep.

The timer going off brings Lance out of his thoughts. He turns it off and goes into the bathroom to get some warm water to wash off the masks. Lance comes back in to see Shiro sitting back up on the bed, looking at a picture frame. Lance sets down the bowl and begins taking the face mask off of Shiro as gently as he can. While Lance is working on getting his own face mask off, Shiro finally talks since he was outside Lance’s door, “ do you miss them?” It was almost like a whisper, but it was loud enough for Lance to hear him. Lance looks at the picture frame in Shiro's hands and realizes that it's his; a picture of his family all smiling, as if nothing can go wrong.  
“Yeah, I miss them. Don't get me wrong, I'll love all of you guys, but I can't help but miss my family.” Lance puts both bowls back in his bathroom. Looking into the mirror, lance can see Shiro slowly walk up behind him, and tentatively, Shiro drapes himself over Lance, wrapping his arms around his waist as if if he squeezed too hard, Lance would crack. 

“You know, we were all worried. About you. When you were gone.” It's broken up, and he might be taking a few too many breaths than usual, but getting Shiro talking is a big relief. It shows that he's at least out of the night terror completely.  
“ yeah, I know. You guys have made it abundantly clear with the constant sleepovers, and the way you guys clinger to me any moment you could.” Lance teases, lightly patting Shiro's head, which was currently taking residents on his shoulder.  
Shiro's grip around Lance’s waist gets a little tighter, pulling Lance into Shiro more and more. Shiro's lifts Lance up and swings him over to the bed, dropping both of them on it, his grip never loosening. Shiro digs his head more into his shoulder, as if that's the only thing keeping them in reality. “We were so scared. We didn't have any idea what was going on. We all thought the worst,” Shiro pulls Lance into his lap, holding him as close as he can, “I thought something went wrong, that you were taken the Galra, or that something wrong happened when you were diving…...I was so scared...I don't know what I...what WE would have done without you Lance. We all would have fallen apart without you….I just couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened when you didn't come back on time….I...I…” Lance can feel his shirt start to become wet, most likely from Shiro’s tears. Lance couldn't help but feel that swell in his heart, the fact they all missed him so much, that the fact he was wanted and needed. He couldn't help but smile. “Hey, hey….come on. Don't think about that, ok? I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm ok. You don't need to worry about that anymore, ok. I'm fine. Everything is ok. Just let it out.You don't need to hide here, it's ok. I'm ok.” He repeats over and over like a mantra, hoping that it would help. Lance is able to shift around to where he can cradle Shiro's head in his hands. He rubs Shiro's back with his other hand, letting Shiro let out all the tears and worries that plagued him while Lance was gone. 

After what felt like hours, Shiro's tears finally subside. And all that's left is an emotionally and physically exhausted Shiro whose practically falling asleep on Lance.  
(He must not have gotten any sleep the whole time I was gone.)  
Lance slowly lays Shiro down onto the bed. Slipping in next to him before pulling the sheets over them both. Shiro lays his arm over Lance’s waist lazily, already falling asleep. Lance can’t help but chuckle, seeing Shiro so sedated and calm, so relaxed. Sometimes it's like looking at someone completely different when Shiro is this tired and carefree about how the other perceives him. As Lance’s eyes slowly close as well, drifting off to his own dreams,not realizing that he's been extremely tired as well. The last thing he's aware of before completely becoming bread to the world is Shiro lightly kissing his forehead and whisper one last “it's good to have you home, lance.”

While it may not be Earth.....Lance can't deny that this is the next best thing.


End file.
